I Am The Fifth Alice
by IwuvSoul
Summary: Do not read if you hate scary things! I used a few swear words, and this reflects on a REAL set of murders called the Alice murders. I will reflect more on the second chapter. :)
1. Killings

I am the 5th Alice. It has been 8 years since the last murder. He assumed it was safe to make a move after so long of hiding. I am the result. Something nobody knew about the Alice killings is that we all knew each other fairly well. Yamane Akio would perform at Sasaki Megumi's restaurant occasionally with his band. We all loved Sasaki's food and we would commonly meet there and sit at a table while Sasaki would serve us. Kai Sakura, Hina and Hayato Oshiro, and me, well, we were close in age(ish). I was in Hina and Hayato's school the year before, and then I graduated and attended school with Kai. We dare not speak to each other in school in fear for our reputations, but when we had a private booth in Sasaki's restaurant we would talk freely.

Of course as the Alices we know who committed the crime. But it's no fun if you learn at the beginning. The story starts the night of the party that Sasaki died at.

I was there, trying to ignore Hina trying to get my attention. I was flirting with two older boys, the kind your parents would whip you for. When I saw Sasaki. She was chugging that son of a bitch, and she wasn't stopping for shit. I smiled at myself. At least she was having fun.

"Come on, just a peek?" One of the boys said, pushing me against the wall where I couldn't watch Sasaki.

I wasn't paying attention. I shifted slightly so I could see Sasaki. She had finished that bottle of wine completly and was walking around dizzily demanding another.

Determining she was fine, I turned back to face the quarterback. "Wouldn't you like that very much?"

His friend smiled. "Very Very VERY Much."

I whip my hair behind my shoulder. "Won't your Mommies get mad?"

The quarterback grinned. "Mommy always gets mad. I'm a bad boy."

I look over his shoulder again. Sasaki was drinking another full wine bottle.

"Ok, boys. But I need some time to prepare myself, so meet me in one of the upstairs bedrooms ok?" I smile, tugging at my shirt. "Then you can have ALL that you want." I say pulling it down further and further. The boys run upstairs and I pull it up like a good little girl. I didn't intend to flash, nor did I ever. They would be waiting a long time. I walked over to Sasaki. I whispered in her ear "Sasaki, go home" and acted like I was just reaching for a bottle of beer behind her. She nodded and walked off. She told the hostess she was leaving and shook her head a few times. Then she walked out.

So yes, I was responsible for her murder. She would have stayed if I hadn't said anything and would have gone home with friends like she had planned. I returned home later that night, still a virgin, and went to bed. Sasaki was found dead, ripped to peices alive, parts of her flesh hanging from trees. There was a single playing card, with _Alice_ written on it. The first Alice, dead.

Two years later, one morning, I logged onto my computer. I was the head of Akio's bands' fan club. This was my part time job, and it came with a nice income. But I needed something new to post. SO I called up Akio. "Hey, Akio, I need a favour."

He sighed on the other line. "Do you need more signed or something?"

I shook my head browsing the site. "I need something special. Something that'll make the club go 'Wow. I had no idea.'"

I heard him shift. "Come over to my apartment later. I'll email you my address. After band practice." And he hung up. At this point I knew of Sasaki's murder, but I thought it was because of that one weirdo that appeared every Thursday who would yell at Sasaki for her egg rolls. I checked my email later, and sure enough, his address was there. I copy and pasted it onto the website. Oops. I did it accidentally on purpose. So when he wasn't there that evening I assumed he had forgotten. He was a gentle man, but he was also very forgetful.

I went home, and when his murder was posted on the news site the next morning, I was shocked. I was to blame. I put his address out where all could see. And when he was found in the restaurant where his band played the most often, he was holding another one of the cards with _Alice _written on it. Second Alice, dead. I resigned my position and soon enough, the band had broken up.

At this point, Kai still wouldn't speak to me in public but I would gladly speak to Hina and Hayato, because my 15 year old mind was starting to realize something. Hina wouldn't listen, but Hayato was smart and agreed that it was a good idea to keep low tabs and try and stay safe.

One night, we met at Sasaki's restaurant which had been taken over by her brother. We sat there. I was trying to work out with Hayato who was trying to kill us, and Hina and Kai were talking about Kai being Prom Queen. "Well excuse me, Queen!" Hina explained. The next day, Kai was gone. No sign of her. When they found her body she had a crown sown to her head, likely while she was living. Someone had heard us that night, and had made a move. She too had a card with _Alice _written on it. The third Alice, dead. At this point, Hina was spooked, and wanted to know what I did to fall asleep at night.

I assured her she would be fine, and I gave her small tips once and a blue moon. Sleeping mask, night light, calming music before bed, calming books before bed, Everything. When 2 years of my suggestions had failed I shrugged and said "Keep your window open. Maybe you need some fresh air?"

Hina smiled. "Great idea. Why didn't I think of that? Before these Alice murders, I used to love the night air. Thanks." The next morning, when I called to see how it went, Mrs. Oshiro picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk. My daughter and son have just died." I stare at the phone. What the fuc-

I whip my head around. Where's the newspaper? I lunge at it. Hina and Hayato Oshiro dead from Alice murder, Cause of death, lethal injection. I stare at the paper. I'm next. The killer is waiting for me to slip up. He is waiting for me to slip up so he can kill me. But I stare at the picture shown. The bodies have been rolled around. They would have been killed almost instantly from the injection- they wouldn't have rolled around at all. I stare at the side of the body facing the window. Not a single puncture mark. But there was one on Hina's left shoulder, facing away from the window. _The bodies have been moved_. I think. _Why did they move the bodies? There must be something they don't want us seeing-HA!_ I see it. I can just see it, but each of the children are holding a playing card. _What do they say?_ Hina's says ice, and Hayato's says Al. Ice-Al. Al-Ice. Alice. The fourth Alices, dead.

I sigh heavily. I take myself directly to the police station and explain why I'll be the next murder. I have someone stay with me, fully armed with a gun at all times, that takes me home. They stay with me all the time. After no movement for 5 years, they finally said, your safe. Go gome. Don't waste our time any further.

For the first year, I was cautious. Stay with friends at all times. Don't go anywhere public. Don't go ANYWHERE.

And then I grew tired of looking over my shoulder. I began to go anywhere as long as I wasn't alone- I did whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. I flew home for a month to see my family. I went to a killer party. Got with the quarterback and his friend. I lived my life to the fullest. I was prepared to die at any time. I still am. I am the fifth Alice, and I am still ali-ffffffffffffdxc ng

I am the murderer of the Alice case. Do Not oppose me. Do not try to figure out my identity. If you do I will be forced to kill you. I am out there, searching for more victims. So, who will be the next Alice?


	2. Just a Quick Note- IwuvSoul

Dear Valued Reader,

I am very fortunate for all of the support I've recieved on all of the things I've worked on, and I hope you enjoyed reading this little story of mine.

The Alice killings are REAL. Real people died with playing cards with Alice written on it in their blood. Real people died, and I worked alot trying to make this interesting while keeping the truth. So here's what's true and what's false.

T= The way all of them died, the playing cards with the writing.

F= The Alices knowing eachother, The alices being at the party with the first alice, The sixth alice in whole. (No police, or whatever actually happened.)

To create this I used a creepypasta wiki site ( wiki/The_Alice_Killings ), and the song Alice of Human sacrifice ( This is my prefered version watch/?v=j6MltGHO-lE ).

Much love to you all,

IwuvSoul 3


	3. READ ME!

If you're reading this, you're amazing. If you email me, you're even cooler.

I just started a fan email,. so if you have any questions or requests (fanfics or otherwise) email me at iwuvsoul

I'd love to meet you!


End file.
